A Tale of a Pirate and a Princess
by BekahAM
Summary: What if more happened when Hook and Emma fell through the time portal than we originally thought? Walk with them through many adventures as a few things from the past follow them back to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters associated.**

He watched Emma fall through the time portal and without a second thought, immediately let go of the hold he had on the ground, sending him flying through the time portal as well, directly after Emma.

There was no way that he was going to let her go through that portal alone. As soon as he hit the ground, he immediately got up and was relieved to see Emma just a few feet away from him.

"Hook, why did you come in after me? You could've been safe back in Storybrooke." Emma asked when she noticed that he was there with her.

"I wasn't about to let you go through a strange portal alone, Swan." He told her seriously before appraising the landscape around them. "Looks like we are back in the Enchanted Forest, love."

"I gathered that much, its not where we are that I'm concerned about, it's when." She said, pointing to a flier on the tree. 'Wanted: Snow White'

"Ah, it seems that the Wicked Witch succeeded with her time portal. We have to be very careful here, love. Anything we do could completely change our futures. I think the first thing that is in order is a slight change of clothes." Hook said as he looked her up and down.

Emma shot him a glare.

"I'm merely suggesting that wearing the clothes you are in now causes you to stick out like a sore thumb, Swan. Maybe a bit more blending in will help keep us hidden." He said, then turned to point at clothing hanging from a line close by.

"Fine, but I don't see you changing?" She said as she walked through the woods towards the clothing.

"I believe my clothing is perfectly adequate for this time period and this world, love." He said, laughing. It was true, he was still wearing his pirate clothing.

Emma quickly and quietly stole the clothing and walked back into the forest before anyone knew it was gone.

"In another life you would have made an excellent pirate, love." He said with a twinkle of pride in his eyes. She began to change and like a gentleman, he turned away to give her privacy.

"Ugh. I don't understand why the people here don't know what a bra is." She said as she pulled the dress on. His eyes widened. "Killian?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, love?" He responded, turning around, only to see her nearly bare back facing him, her hair over her shoulders, as the dress lay unlaced.

"Can you, ya know, help lace me up?" She asked and he stood unmoving for a second, still staring until he nodded his head and walked toward her.

He let his fingers slide over her shoulder as he moved to the very bottom of the laces, pulling with his one hand to tighten them. His hand left trails of warmth across her skin everywhere he touched.

"Can you tie it with one hand or do you need me to tie it?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"Swan, you'd be amazed at what I can do with one hand." He said with a smirk as he tied an expert knot with his good hand and his hook.

"Maybe I'll just have to find out one day then…" She whispered in his ear, leaving him speechless as she walked off towards the small village.

After witnessing Regina as the Evil Queen, threatening the village, they set off to find Rumplestiltskin, the only one in this time with the knowledge of how to get them back.

As they approached the Dark One's castle, Hook looked extremely apprehensive, stopping before reaching the front doors.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"It might not be a good idea for me to go in there, Swan. You know about the past between the crocodile and I." He said. Emma took his hand and pulled him along with her.

"Gold is our only way back home, we have to go in there. Just try to be on good behavior?" She asked, still pulling him along.

"Aye, anything for you, love." He replied as she watched him, her superpower not picking up on any lies. The thought made her heart flutter.

They entered the castle and Rumplestiltskin was quick to begin choking Killian, without any thought.

Emma yelled at him to stop, only succeeding when she told him that he would see his son again.

He told them what they needed to do to in order to get home and they quickly left the castle, in search of the Jolly Roger.

They arrived in a pub, close to the docks and sat at a table hidden away in the corner.

"We need to find out how to keep me (he pointed to his past self) distracted, so that Snow White meets with me on the Jolly Roger for safe passage." Hook said, trying to figure out a way to distract himself.

Emma began to untie the front of her dress and push up her cleavage as Hook stared at her.

"What are you doing, Swan?" He asked, gulping as he looked at her like that.

"Distracting you." She said before walking over to Hook's past self and completely enamoring him.

"That woman will be the death of me." He mumbled under his breath as he downed his shot and headed out the door towards the Jolly Roger.

Emma was quickly getting past Hook so drunk that he could hardly stand. He wanted to take her back to his ship so she agreed, hoping that it had been long enough for _her_ Hook to have done what he needed to do.

Emma went into the cabin of the ship first, seeing that _her_ Hook was still there, and quickly urged him to hide, but knowing it was to no avail. Past Hook came into the cabin and she started to kiss him passionately, so that he didn't see his future self.

Obviously _her_ Hook got a bit jealous, because as soon as she broke away from the kiss, he punched himself right in the face, successfully knocking himself out.

"Killian! Why did you do that?!" Emma asked quickly.

"He'll blame it on the rum." Was his only response.

"Killian Jones, were you… were you _jealous_ of yourself?" Emma said with a teasing tone. He didn't reply. "Because you know, your past self was a great kisser." She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers immediately, she kissed him back with vigor, heading towards the bed in the corner.

"Swan, you know that I'm not in this for a one-nighter. If this happens then you will be mine." He said in a throaty voice, wrought with lust.

"I know, Killian, and I think I'm finally ready for that." Emma said as she began undressing him and herself. His eyes filled with happiness at her words and he gave himself into her completely, not even caring that his own unconscious self was laying on the floor across the room.

As soon as they had claimed each other completely, they quickly left the ship, so as to not be caught and made camp near by the water, away from the docks.

"What are you thinking, love?" Killian said as he walked up behind Emma and wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't believe that just happened." She said honestly.

"In a bad way, or good way?" He asked seriously.

"Good way. What I was trying to say is that I can't believe that our first time together was on the Jolly Roger and right in front of your own unconscious past self." She laughed and turned around in his arms.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." He said quietly as he kissed her forehead. "Did you really mean what you said, love?"

"Every word. I want this, Killian." She said, which gave him the biggest smile. "I have a question. How did you get back to the other world to find me in New York?"

"I saw that the curse was coming and I abandoned my crew and outran the curse on the Jolly, and once it had passed I knew all I needed was a magic bean to get to you." He responded.

"You couldn't have just found one though, I mean they are extremely rare, how did you get it?" She asked inquisitively.

"I traded something of great value." He said, looking out at the sea with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes. She knew immediately what it was that he had traded and placed her hand over his.

"You traded the Jolly Roger for me?" She asked incredulously. His eyes opened, knowing that she would have figured it out.

"Aye, and I'd do it a hundred times over." He said truthfully. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I- I love you too, Killian." She said, almost afraid of saying the words, but they felt so right sliding from her tongue as she directed them towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

They fell asleep underneath the stars of the Enchanted Forest holding each other for warmth and comfort. Both knew they had a long trek ahead of them in the morning, the search for King Midas's Castle.

The next morning they woke early. Emma had been laying on Killian's shoulder and turned to look at his face only to find him peeking through one eye at her, before smirking widely.

"Good morning, my Swan." He greeted as she rolled over to see him better.

"Good morning, Killian." She said as he ran his fingers across her cheek. She subconsciously remembered what she looked like most mornings when sleeping in a bed, let alone a forest floor, and quickly reached up to her hair. "My hair is like a rats nest, lovely."

"There is a stream nearby if you'd like to wash up, love, though I must say you do look rather ravishing this way." He said as he helped her stand, dusting the leaves, dirt and moss off of them both before gathering their things and beginning to walk.

"Are you suggesting that I need to bathe, pirate?" She asked jokingly, laughing as she spoke.

"I had other thoughts, but I shall keep them to myself, love. I am a gentleman after all." He replied, pretending to bow to her.

"Pirate." She said in response to his 'gentleman' comment. He put his hands up in the air, defeated.

"Alas, you are correct, Swan. A pirate knows what a pirate wants, and this particular pirate wants his princess." He said with confidence and she lifted herself on to her tiptoes to kiss him thoroughly, then pulled away. "Little minx."

"This princess would gladly give in to her pirate but unfortunately we have a long journey ahead of us today, _love._ " She said as she began to walk ahead of him, not entirely sure of which direction to go.

"And we would get much further along in our journey if we were going the right direction, love. We are supposed to be heading _that_ way." He said laughing as he pointed her in the opposite direction that she was going.

"I'm so glad you came after me, Killian. I am not good at this directions stuff without the luxury of a GPS to guide my way." She said, sighing as she turned around and followed him.

"What is this 'GPS' you speak of?" He asked, clearly confused.

"It's like a map that knows where you are and where you are going, and shows you the way." She told him, knowing that it may confuse him more.

"So like magic?" he asked and she just laughed and nodded.

"Something like that." She laughed.

They trudged through the woods nearly all day long until finally reaching the Cliffside in front of the giant gold castle. They sat down on the rocks and looked down at the castle.

"Ah, the usual amount of pomp and grandeur, Snow shouldn't have any problem getting in." Hook said as he looked at the large gold castle.

"What about us? We're just supposed to sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don't like leaving things to chance." Emma said, obviously not okay with that plan.

Rumplestiltskin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a product of his magic that he commonly used.

"I don't like to either, dearie, which is why I never do." A piece of paper appeared in his hand and he handed it to them. "See? An invitation to the ball."

"So you'll be inside to watch out for her." Emma said and Rumple laughed.

"Oh no no dearie, I will be far to busy sorting out how to get you home." He said with a smirk.

"Well, who's the invitation for?" Killian asked Rumple, starting to get bored with his games.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He asked, Emma and Killian looked at one another and then looked back at Rumplestiltskin.

"So when we are done inside, you can open our portal?" Killian asked seriously.

"There's a powerful wand, which I uh… came to possess. Anyway, legend says it can re-create any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to re-create whatever portal brought you here." He said with a sickening laugh as he handed the invitation to Killian.

"Please do it quickly, we'll be in and out before you know it." Emma said, pleading. "I want to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, confidence, I like that." Rumple said before Emma and Killian turned to walk away. "Wait!" he said and they turned around, looking for his reasoning. "Not like that." He said before immersing them both in a cloud of maroon smoke, changing their clothing to that which was fit for a royal ball. "The savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day."

Emma was wearing a bright red ball gown, her hair pulled up into a tight bun with pieces falling around her face, accenting her red lipstick. Killian looked down at himself and found that he looked more like a prince than a pirate, but figured that it was the best course of action for what was to come.

"But I'm not supposed to stick out." Emma said with a concerned voice. "What if someone remembers me in the future?"

"Because what you had on before was such an intricate disguise. Now, speaking of which, I've returned those stolen rags luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle that the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me." Rumplestiltskin conjured a mirror from air and showed them that they no longer looked like themselves to others. "A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now run along and—and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they are back on track, everything else will be, too."

Rumple then disappeared in a cloud of maroon smoke and left Killian staring at Emma as she turned to walk down to King Midas' castle. When she realized he wasn't on her heels, she turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"I just can't seem to take my eyes off you, Swan." He said before walking toward her and kissing her passionately.

They walked into the golden castle and handed the invitation to the servant, trying to blend in with everyone else.

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." Emma said as she struggled to take a deep breath with the corset squeezing her.

"You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress." Killian said, making Emma smile sweetly at him.

After meeting King Midas, they walked onto the ballroom floor and watched as the others danced and talked.

"Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball. What's the big deal about these things?" Emma asked before Killian pointed out the dancing that was happening in front of them. "Oh."

"You were saying?" Killian asked, seeing the shocked look on her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, internally terrified about what was supposed to happen next.

"Blend in." Killian said as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor giving her a smile that he only reserved for her.

"Wait, are you telling me you know how to do whatever this is?" Emma asked, surprised to be learning knew things about Killian.

"It's called a waltz. There's only one rule—pick a partner who knows what he's doing." He said as they began to dance.

As they danced, the whole world seemed to fade away, and it was only them in the ball room dancing. He was an amazing dancer and it made Emma just as comfortable as if she had actually known what she was doing. He smiled at her, knowing she was enjoying this, and proud to have stolen her first dance at a royal ball.

"Watch the mocking, I'm actually getting the hang of this." Emma said as Killian laughed quietly.

"I'm not mocking you, Swan. I'm just thinking about what you said in Storybrooke, about not being a princess." Killian responded while they continued to dance.

"Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is, 'I told you so'?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows at her partner.

"I believe what I'm trying to say, your highness… is that you appear to be a natural." He said and she smiled at him with love in her eyes.

They continued dancing to a few more songs before Emma spotted her father, looking annoyed at his 'bride'. As they got caught up dancing and enjoying themselves, Emma's father disappeared.

"Swan, do you think this will work?" Killian said as they danced to a new song.

"I hope so. I have some faith in my mom, she was a bandit for a while and she really knew what she was doing, and stealing from Dad was how they got together the first time." Emma said, just watching Killian as he led them on another type of waltz. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Who would have thought that true love would be born from an act of thievery? Then again, look at us. You did tie me up to a beanstalk, but I do love you, Swan." Killian said looking down at his Swan, whose face lit up as he spoke to her.

"You were lying to us, which is why I tied you up, pirate. And I still fell in love with you." Emma said, just wishing they could stay like this and be uninterrupted, but unfortunately the one person they were hoping to avoid just happened to walk through the doors with her minions behind her. "Regina's here. Damn it, that definitely wasn't part of the plan."

"Breathe Swan. Relax. The King's head would vanish to another realm if he didn't invite her." Killian told her reassuringly as he continued to look at her, even though everyone else in the room was looking at the Evil Queen.

"Yeah, good point." Emma said then began looking around for her father. "Where's Charming?"

They looked around, but he was nowhere in site. Suddenly Regina's guards came in saying that Snow White was spotted in the castle. Emma looked at Killian and they quickly snuck out to where Snow was climbing down the castle wall. She made it down and took off towards her horse as the guards came out on the perch and began to shoot arrows at her as she rode away. Emma noticed that the guard was going to shoot her and threw herself at him, causing him to miss. She then saw the ring laying on the ground and grabbed it.

"The ring!" Emma said, showing it to Killian before hearing the sounds of the guards coming.

"We've got to get that to Snow. Go, I'll take care of this." Killian said as he unsheathed his sword and advanced on the guards while Emma ran back down to the ball.

"There she is, she's the one who helped the bandit escape!" One of the guards said before the Evil Queen appeared in front of Emma.

"Going somewhere?" The Evil Queen asked as Emma tried to make up something on the spot.

"Regina…" Emma began, but she knew she had messed up.

"That's a bit informal don't you think? Have some respect." Regina said menacingly as she walked forward. "It's 'Your Majesty'."

She then had her guards contain Emma and take her away.

 **Review please :)**


End file.
